


Kinktober Day 13: Edging w/Ari Levinson

by sweeterthanthis



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: The Red Sea Diving Resort (2019)
Genre: Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanthis/pseuds/sweeterthanthis
Summary: Ari always did know how to drive you fucking crazy.
Relationships: Ari Levinson (Red Sea Diving Resort) & Reader, Ari Levinson (Red Sea Diving Resort)/You, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134725
Kudos: 19





	Kinktober Day 13: Edging w/Ari Levinson

“Please, God! Why won’t you let me cum?”

You’d lost count of the amount of times he’d ripped you back from the brink, your legs hooked over his broad, tanned shoulders and his mammoth hands splayed out against your stomach, pinning you to the mattress below.

He released your clit with a wet pop, his damp beard grazing against your inner thigh as he nuzzled against your sensitive flesh.

“Because the longer I make you wait, the prettier you look.” He teased, tongue flat against your tight hole, running a torturously path up to your swollen clit. “Watching those gorgeous eyes roll back in that head? Fuck, that does something to me, baby.”

You couldn’t bare it when he held you open, one hand still on your stomach, the other spreading your pussy lips apart for perfect access. His mouth devoured you, leaving no part of your sopping cunt left unexplored.

Reaching down, your fingers gliding through his hair, you held him to you. Perhaps some pathetic attempt to make him finish you off. Winding your hips, grinding against his mouth, you felt yourself start to fall, holding your breath as you waited, desperate for him to have sweet mercy on you.

“Then there’s the way these cute little toes curl…” he cooed, palm gliding down your calf, gently grazing his fingernails along the soles of your feet, “baby, its fucking magic.”

You were crying. Tears falling from your eyes, soaking the pillow either side of your head; your back arching in despair at the loss of contact.

You looked up at him then, his beard glistening in the early morning hue. God, he was so fucking beautiful. Sitting back on his knees, his thick, throbbing cock bobbing between your bodies, he couldn’t help but take in the sight of you – all sprawled out and aching for him.

“Please Ari.” you sobbed, hooking your leg around his waist, and tugging him forward; the pressure of his thick length pressing against your core making you squirm. “I don’t think I can take much mo…oh!”

He slid two fingers inside of you, your walls clenching around him when he curled them up towards your sweet spot. You gripped the sheets either side of you, knuckles turning white. You willed yourself to cum, rocking your hips down against his hand. When his thumb found your clit, you couldn’t help the wail that echoed from your mouth.

“Your forehead does that cute little thing, yeah that thing right there.”

God you weren’t sure if you wanted to punch him, or fuck him. Or punch him and fuck him.

Your brow furrowed again as he added a third finger, stretching you out so perfectly. You reached down, your hand feathering against the underside of his cock before he swiftly slapped it away.

“Now, now. This is all about you, baby.” You glared up at him, jaw clenched and nostrils flared while he laughed at you affectionately. “You’re so fucking adorable when you’re angry.”

While the pad of his thumb swiped across your slippery clit, three fingers curled up once again, pushing against your velvety walls, a heavy ache rising in your stomach.

“Ari, I swear to god…” you mumbled, biting at the back of your hand in anguish.

You growled, fucking growled, when he withdrew his fingers and brought them to his lips. His eyes flickered shut as he sucked them clean, a satisfied grunt emitting from his throat.

“You always taste so good, baby.” He praised, crawling back between your legs, his tongue running a sloppy trail from your belly button to the hollow of your throat. “See?”

His fingers hooked gently into your mouth, your lips closing around his digits instantly while he nuzzled his damp beard against your neck, nipping at your earlobe.

“Have to fuck you…” he mumbled, your eyes bulging when he seated his thick, meaty cock deep inside your cunt in one firm snap of his hips. “Shit, you’re so warm, so fucking tight.”

He hooked your leg up over his hip, grinding his pelvis down against yours as he stretched you open for him. His chest hair brushed against your swollen nipples, still tingling from the sweet assault that he’d bestowed upon them with his teeth when he’d first woken you.

“Ari…” you whispered, wrapping your arms around his neck, your mouth finding his for the first time that morning. One hand encased your throat, his fingertips gripping your jaw tenderly as he kissed you.

His thrusts were slow, the tip of him bumping against your cervix softly, a twisted kind of pleasure that you’d never tire of experiencing. The sound of him slipping in and out of your plump cunt caused your walls to flutter around him, his teeth biting at your bottom lip in reaction.

“You see how good this feels, baby? How good it feels when I make you wait for it?”

His hips snapped forward, his pace quickening, fucking you into the mattress as you clung to him for dear life. You could barely breathe, mouth agape against his chest, your tongue snaking out to taste him – all sweat and masculinity.

“Cum for me,” he whispered, his own mouth open against your cheek, his hot breath tickling your tear-soaked skin, “come on beautiful.”

The sound of flesh against flesh echoed throughout the room, each thrust edging you farther up the bed. It felt too good to be true, your body tingling and stomach tightening. You were terrified, terrified that it was a trick, and that he was going to pull away at any moment.

“Oh…fuck, Ari. Please.”

“Its right there, baby. Just take it.” He purred, teeth biting at the shell of your ear ever so lightly.

You felt yourself hurtling over the edge, toes curling and muscles spasming. You were on fire, pure ecstasy filling your veins, your blood rushing to the surface.

Your body convulsed beneath him, fingers curling into his hair as your back arched up off the bed. Desperate cries of relief rang out in the air while he fucked you through your orgasm, your nails raking against his sculpted back.

You went limp in his arms, a peaceful look gracing your features and your face nuzzling into the pillow beside you.

“Fuck, that was incredible.” You sighed, readying yourself for his own release as he continued to fuck you. “I want you to cum inside me, Ari.”

His chuckled rumbled against your throat, his pacing picking back up as your thighs burned, aching from being spread open for so long. You were exhausted, your cunt fluttering sporadically, and you sobbed when you realised he had no intention of stopping.

“Buckle up, beautiful. We’re about to go from one extreme, to the other.”


End file.
